Hetaoni Fangirl Lyrics
by EatSleepHetalia
Summary: For Fangirls everywhere, a new set of lyrics to all the Hetalia classics! Enjoy! Feel free to sing along.
1. Hetaoni Fangirl Douga

**HetaOni Fangirls Douga**

**Hey People! EatSleep here! Since we are obsessed with Hetaoni these days (and probably will be for the rest of our lives…) it seemed fitting to make up song lyrics to express those feelings. Thus we present *drum roll* HETAONI DOUGA! It is set to the song 7 colors of douga. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetaoni, Hetalia, or the 7 Colors of Douga. Also give credit to HundredPercentHetalian for half of the lyrics. If you ever feel like singing it and posting it on YouTube, make sure you mention us! **

Veneziano, I want to fight by you

But why does this stupid screen have to be in my way?

When I first heard of this RPV I admit to some first doubts

It sounded so simple, Objective is to escape

Then I've seen how my friends, were ranting on about it

I decided to give it a try, and see for myself

Time for YouTube!

I saw the first episode and I was quickly dragged in

We typed so many texts about HetaOni

But then came episode 10

And I started crying

Bring some tissues! No they're not enough!

Use a bed sheet and about 15 towels

My parents thought I was a maniac

But why should I care?

TONY! TONY! GO AND DIE! GOAND DIE! X4

We were all so mad

At how badly

Tony hurt everyone, we hated him so much

So we decided

To get revenge on

Tony in a very interesting manner

Take a water bottle and then dump it out

Now draw a Tony face on the front

Write some cuss words on his forehead

Now stampede it with all your heavenly might!

I had a weird dream about a great Tony

I was hammering him on the head with a huge hammer

Ah! How it felt so good

That very instant

I want to do that all again!

Die die die Tony die! Go and die! Why don't

You go and die already?

Can't you see that you have no fans or

Any friends to talk about?

We can't do anything

The creator's sadistic

I want them all to live

To get out alive or I'll cry!

Why's the creator so slow?

I'm getting impatient

About the next episode

About what will happen then

He better not delete

Like the one of RomaHeta

Or we will get quite mad and nuclear bomb his house

The vigorous comments X2

I can barely see the screen

I know that you are just expressing passion

But can't you let me watch in peace?

I have tried to find a way in which

I can't behind the stupid screen

But no matter whatever I try or do I still can't get myself to go into the story!

However if I try my very hardest

I might just succeed and be able to save them finally

EatSleepHetalia

And HundredPercentHetalian are just 2 of the many

Who express their love

By typing numerous fanfictions for others

But still that is all we can do cheer them on

Because we're stuck on this side

(Austria's piano part 1 XD)

So many MADs are on the site of YouTube

So many fans who post their many comments

We should get together and celebrate our bond!

There's just so many of us that love HetaOni

And even more are joining every day

Maybe we should petition for

Microsoft to develop a technology for us

To get behind the screen

Sometimes I cannot fall asleep

As I lay in bed thinking

"Why is this world that I live in so boring and normal?"

We want more action and excitement in this world too

HetaOni teaches us how important our friends are to us

And how we should rely on them and keep loyal

"Get off the computer; you've been on it for 2 hours now,"

"SHUT UP MOM! I'M JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!"

I don't wanna get off here! X2

You will never get me away

All you think is that I'm spoiling my eyesight

I will never get off here! I'll keep hogging the screen

Unless you let me kill Tony

I don't care what you think mom; I will never let the computer go

You can call him Tony or Tommy

Or monster-alien thingy

Or you can make it very simple

And call him a *beeeeep*

But something doesn't change no matter what we call him

That we hate his very guts

And we want him to die!

(FANGIRLS!)

I emailed HetaOni to couple of my other friends (ah ah~)

Next day I see them again and they come running up to me

"OMG that was the awesomest thing I've ever seen!"

I-ta-ly!

The true hero this RPV

I-ta-ly!

You aren't the useless wimp we know anymore

Makes us feel a little sad but

We're so proud of you too

LOVE YOU! X4

I know people stare at me as if I'm insane

When I scream that "I HATE TONY!"

Apologies to people who're named Tony

It's not about you

What is with the facial graphics?

It's such a segregation

But we don't care since it will all get fixed

In episode 15

The mystery solvings that just keeps awing us

It is all thanks to Canada

Or should we call him "Canan" from now on?

The countries that are trapped inside

G8, Prussia and China

Then Spain and Romano jumps in too

Oh my gaw, things just got awesomer!

(Austria's piano part 2 XD)

We all love HetaOni X4

We won't back down we'll keep fighting on

The Fangirls

Let's go get weapons and beat the heck

Out of Tony!

Screen X3 here, I'll give you all of this

My entire allowance, a treat or two

Screen X3 now be a good machine

AND. GET. OUT. OF. MY WAY!

(Crash!)

It's not all Tony's fault

It's also the mansion's fault for existing

We should go in the first world

And burn the mansion to the ground!

Stuff strawberries in the water bottle

With Tony's face drawn on it

Destroy it with everything you've got

Look! It's like Tony's bleeding!

Holy Rome, I saw you in the end of episode 16

I've been waiting for episode 17 since that moment

I admit I shrieked out like a 4-year-old

I didn't think you'll grow up to be that hot!

I think we should get all the fans

To get together in one spot

And attack Tony together

One against one million!

Let's spread fandom of HetaOni

Across this whole entire globe!

Sub it in every single language that exists

Now planet Earth can watch it with us too!

Hetalia after HetaOni

HetaOni after Hetalia

HetaOni after something random

No matter which grouping I try I can't stop crying anyway

(HetaOni X2 Fangirls! X2 HetaOni X2 Fangirls! X2 HetaOni X2 Fangirls! X2 HetaOni X2 FANGIRLS!)

Get a frying pan and a few machineguns

Grab a water faucet and like 15 woks

Baseball bats and sport rackets! Get a poster sword as well!

We'll use the white flag to patch up everyone's wounds!

We all love HetaOni!

We hate Tony like crazy

Let's go attack him all together

(Screen, don't make me use this hammer!)

(Austria's piano part 3 XD)

Everyone~ we will support you guys all the way!

We will never give up our hope

C'mon everyone let's kill Tony!

More and more Fanfics

Get the stupid screen out of the way!

Let's look for ways to get inside

I want to fight with you guys!

We are the mighty Fangirls~!

I pledge: no matter what happens, I'll love HetaOni

No matter how many times we try the screen won't just get out of the way!

Forever, forever we will keep on cheering you guys on!

I feel like getting dozen boxes of tissues (This one and the one on the top goes in the same time)

We want to fight with them

So screen stop being stubborn, and get out of the way!

The last boss we just can't defeat

AKA the stupid screen

I want to go in there

And support everybody until they all survive

But we all know and believe that this is a solid fact

Only thing that will get past

Is everybody's crazy strong passion and love!

HETAONI FANGIRLS! X2


	2. Fangirl Marukaite Chikyu

**Hiya! EatSleep here with more fan lyrics! Enjoy!**

**The disclaimers are the same as the ones for the douga so just read those. This is a version of Marukaite Chikuyu!**

Hey Hey Tony!

Why don't you go die?

Hey Hey Tony X2

No matter how hard I try, I can never forget, the want of hitting you hard on the head!

Marukaite Chikyu X3

I really hate Tony!

Ah~ We are the Fangirls of the awesome (*Prussia!) Hetaoni RPV,

And now let's storm the mansion's vital regions to kill Tony!

*_Someone else scream this in the background when singing_


	3. Fangirl Hatte Futte

**Heero! YEAH! School's out! My fanfiction can now be updated lightining fast! XDXDXD Disclaimers are still the same, I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni or any of the songs. Feel free to sing these and put them on youtube. Just make sure you mention that I made the lyrics. Also, SEND ME THAT LINK IF YOU DO! (by review)**

Hetaoni Fangirl Hatte Futte

In my right I hold a shotgun~

In my left there is an H-BOMB!

Storm the mansion, Storm the mansion

Let's storm the mansion together!

Let's go and kill the stupid Tony!

We all hate Tony so very much but still we really love Hetaoni!

Blood, blood, blood, blood and still more blood,

Tony's only a beat up bloody heap!

Hetaoni!


End file.
